


一幅肖像画(A Portrait)

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, 三生三世, 史蒂夫转世, 巴基转世, 管家寇森友情客串, 观物体裁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The short story is based on the idea of reincarnation from many ancient cultures. Some quasi-official hints of this idea can be found in the older comic book series of Captain America. The story here explores the borderlines of this hypothesis, expands the time spectrum from the dawn of the human civilization to the cyperpunk-styled near future, and binds the elements to the ticking Doom Clock, a hypothetical manifestation of the whole time length of human existence in the history of the universe.<br/>Time periods mentioned in the story: the Prehistory, the Ancient, the time of the Roman Empire (specifically right after the Battle of the Teutoburg Forest, the so called Varusschlacht in German), the Middle Age (specifically after the fall of the Order of the Templars), the Renaissance era (with Steve as one particularly famous artist - guess who), the Early Modern Age, the official time point of CA events, some decades after that and the near future.<br/>Only Chinese version available at the time.<br/>以两人无尽转世生生相爱为主旨的短篇故事。涉及历史时期：史前、早期奴隶制古代文明、罗马帝国时期、中世纪、文艺复兴、近代、官方美队事件时间点、其后的某段现代时期和近未来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一幅肖像画(A Portrait)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stucky Party 2015 Shanghai Unofficial Fanbook](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stucky+Party+2015+Shanghai+Unofficial+Fanbook).



**一幅肖像画**

by Seraphina Buchwald

 _午夜零点二十五分。_  
火光驱逐黑暗，将两个影子投在洞穴的岩壁上。它们契合得如此紧密，看起来恍如合二为一，宛如一个形体般节奏一致地律动着，分享每一寸汗湿的温度、分享每一次连绵的起伏、分享每一声黏腻的喘息。喘息声渐渐变成有节奏的呻吟，呻吟中纯粹的愉悦一点点积累直到顶峰，最终汇成一前一后两声发颤的低吼，就连它们也彼此相依、难分难舍、不知起止、不分你我。一只手伸上来，按在石壁上，留下一个潮乎乎的手印子，旁边是一群群奔跑的鹿、跳跃的羊。还有人，三三两两的人，张弓搭箭、鼓盾摇矛。薄薄的白垩土，在红褐色的岩壁上勾画出它们朴素简洁的线条。

 _下半夜两点过五分。_  
王用一块青金石买了那个奴隶。石头属上佳品相，与被购入者体重相同。“色相如天，或复金屑散乱，光辉灿烂，若众星丽于天也”。史官如此记述，也不知说的是人是石。宫廷上下，几乎无论男女老少都对王的此项开支颇有些微词，除了已育有一子的后、王的几个弟弟、王的几个妹妹的婆家人，还有王他自己。至于那个奴隶？谁管一个奴隶怎么想，其他人会这般答道；唯独宫中年老的洗衣妇，对此笑而不语。

 _凌晨差一刻四点。_  
“吻我”，黑发的那人用帝国的语言说。周围燃烧的火把照着他镶铜片的皮甲，上面带着数处利刃砍出的裂口，有些地方清晰可见血痕。他胫甲上沾满污泥，生牛皮鞋子也少了一只。他面前，金发的那人哑然退了半步，没有仗剑的那只手里还握着刚从对方脸上取下的铁面具。眼见对方犹豫迟疑，黑发那人挑起一边嘴角笑了。他气喘吁吁企图向前挣扎几步，却因四肢都被麻绳捆在树上而动弹不得。  
“吻我吧，”俘虏又说，眼角眉梢仍然弯弯地带着笑，只是这次换成了他们俩共同的母语。“起码这一点小满足你应该给我……在你把我献祭给圣树之前。”  
“我们的，”金发那人回应说，似是执着于对方的用词。“圣树。”  
“你们的，”黑发那人倔强顶回去，“圣树。”  
双方沉默一阵。风吹过森林，一些针叶簌簌洒在两人头上身上，又静静落地。雨后的林子，空气冷冽清香。  
“罗马很远。”金发的人低声说，蓝眼睛里泛起层苦涩水光。“他们不会知道你还活着。”  
“我的心，”黑发的人说，脸上不再有笑意，声音同样微弱悲伤。“很近。它会知道我还活着。”  
金发人扔掉手里的面具，上前抚摸俘虏头发，吻他的眼睛。“我不再拥有你的心了吗？你何时把它给了统治者的城邦？”  
他手掌下的人颤抖起来，像受伤的野兽般发出咆哮，声音却越到结尾就变得越轻。“用你的剑挖出它！把它捧在你手中，给它的疼痛一个终了……我将会重新变成你的，永远。”

 _黎明前六点二十分。_  
“我不明白。”学徒咕哝着，把木炭扔进炉中，两手按在屁股上向后弓了弓酸疼的腰。“主教大人不是先前还说，那两位是受他庇护的贵客……什么什么的吗。还警告全府上下谁也不许走漏风声，说我们这里住着两个异端避难者。”  
“榆木脑袋小蠢货。”他师傅一边叮叮铛铛挥动锤子一边骂道，口吻里却没多少责备意思。“管好你自己的事就行了，还有这个炉子。不识时务的家伙得不着好果子吃，尤其是在我们听不得‘不’字的主子面前。”  
学徒暂不吱声大约片刻，专心踩了会儿风箱，往炉内又添了些木炭。然后他再次沉不住气。  
“师傅您说，万一哪天换成是我被叫去给老爷陪寝——”  
铁匠将锻打到一半的铁片猛地扔进水里，淬火时的白烟“嗞啦”一声响，截断了男孩的话头。  
“臭小子，也不撒泡尿照照自己那副丑模样。‘尊敬的阁下’他品味很高的好吗。轮不上你的，少给我想东想西！”  
学徒唯唯诺诺，继续踩那风箱。高温汇成看得见和看不见的火，燎烧着被火钳重新放到炉上的铁片，那上面曾经鲜红的十字徽记经过先前的锤炼，已经褪去颜色、熔化模糊。这样也好：毕竟它曾代表的那个团体、它曾保护过的那副身躯、还有曾反复将它擦得闪亮的那双手，都已于火刑柱上化为飞灰。

 _早晨十点一刻。_  
“你不能总这样——我是说真的。”  
金发的那个人嘴巴放开身下人的双唇，半坐起来。画室窗外，亚麻田的蓝色花朵正在托斯卡纳的阳光下盛放，像他黑发情人的眼睛。只是没这么认真，他心猿意马地想。  
“不能——总哪样？”  
“不能总是画我。”  
“谁总是画你了。”画家笑着从果盘里够下串葡萄，打算继续调情。对方却负隅顽抗，就是不肯乖乖被葡萄堵住嘴。  
“你是没有，”那双嘴唇一边抵挡鲜果的进攻，一边试图说话，支支吾吾有点费劲。“可你……嗯……就是有。别仗着自己是大天才就嗯嗯……几次三番……嗯嗯嗯……糊弄人啊，早晚有人看出来……人家给钱叫你画天使、叫你画圣母、叫你画施洗者约翰、叫你画富商新娶到的漂亮老婆……结果瞧瞧你都画了些什么。或者说，谁。”  
“那有什么办法。”年轻的画家还是笑，说完下一句话之后把葡萄珠塞进自己齿间叼着凑过去。“画家嘛，总忍不住要在画布上描摹自己心中至爱、眼中至美。”  
这一次，酒神的植物取得了战斗的胜利。

 _午后差十分三点。_  
下午茶的点心已经烤好了，正待在烤盘上静置放凉、散发香味；后花园紫藤花架下的小圆桌上已经铺上了浆得硬挺的纯白桌布，椅子上也整齐地放好了天鹅绒软垫，缀着金色流苏。新切的郁金香花蕾朝下倒挂着，茎杆末端裹着湿布巾，管家盘算着待会儿再把它们插进花瓶里放到桌上去，茶也不能太早就沏进银壶：一切都得等那两位回来再说。  
当然，“回来”是指，管家站在二楼书房窗口，一边理顺窗帘上的褶皱一边想，他们俩的身影出现在视野范围内的第一时间。  
不过说实话，他没想到那人居然有朝一日会活着走出庄园的大门。  
就跟他没想到少爷居然有朝一日会活着回来一样。  
老爷全家在海上遇难的消息传来时，管家以为就是这样了。自己家人代代守护的这个家族终于断绝了它的最后一支血脉，这座古老的庄园落于外戚之手——这样的灾祸整整持续了三年，然后少爷回来了，从十三岁的少年长成了十六岁的青年。他踏上故居台阶的瞬间，管家的喜悦无以言表。他第一眼就认出了当年那个瘦弱文静的孩子，从这个受尽折磨的年轻人身上——尽管二者之间几乎不剩多少共同点，除了那一头金发，灿烂耀眼一如往昔。这座庄园属于这个人，而管家他自己，是庄园的一部分。这个人拥有管家全部的忠诚，管家将自己的存在看作对方意志的一部分延伸。  
所以当少爷说想要复仇的时候，管家理所当然地听从了。  
在金钱、魅力和贵族头衔面前，再庞大复杂的官僚系统也会忽然忘了自己那套繁文缛节，千山万水之外的澳洲流放地也转眼间难以自夸遥不可及。或许还需要一点人情世故：这方面管家并非不熟。  
早在那人头上蒙着黑布头套、嘴里咬着口塞、双手反绑着被拉出马车之前，管家就准备好了足够量的碱粉，还有一个巨大的铜缸。缸底跟建筑的供暖系统相连，很容易加热，产生的气体直接连入烟道，使用起来非常简便，也就是房顶上多冒几阵白烟。  
那就是这个前海盗、前流放犯、庄园地牢里的新囚徒，离开此处的唯一通道了，管家当时想。  
谁知道这家伙是怎么变成少爷的……“朋友”的，管家现在想。从他站的地方向林子的方向远眺，可以看见一群猎犬急急火火地扯着项上绳子往家的方向跑，绳子另一端握在两个青年手里。他们谁都没戴帽子，一金一黑两颗脑袋凑得别提多近，隔着这么远都能听见俩人在放声大笑。管家把窗户开了条缝儿。风里传来一对归宅者的话语声，似乎在说什么“猎野猪”。  
管家关上窗户，下楼去烧水、取郁金香。只要少爷开心，他想，发自内心地开始微笑。只要少爷开心，怎样都好。

 _差几分傍晚六点。傍晚六点过几分。_  
前后不到一个世纪，相隔却足有七十年。

_钟表时针如常转动。午夜零点十分的红褐岩壁被开凿、被碾作粉末，下半夜两点差五分的青金石也被如法炮制、细细研磨。凌晨差一刻四点的针叶林泌出松节油、产出木材，被用来润笔、被钉成画架。黎明前六点二十分的铁锭历经世世代代铁匠锻打取用，大部分锈蚀殆尽、边角存余化为细钉。早晨十点一刻的亚麻田花谢了又开，一次次被收割，纤维纺成画布，种籽榨出的亚麻油分别混入赤铁矿石与青金石碾成的颜料细粉，做成赭石、做成群青。午后差十分三点的庄园地产早已无主，林地中野兽被猎取、毛鬃制成画笔上的刷头。_

_晚上九点整。_  
黑发年轻人从浴室出来。他刚把擦头发的毛巾从眼前放下，就看见房间的主人正猫腰俯身在床头柜抽屉上方。后者指间捏着薄薄一叠钞票，扭头抬眼望着他，仿佛被捉奸在床似的一脸尴尬。  
保持冷静，刚出浴的模特儿加舞者刚反应过来就立即在心里警告自己。不许皱眉头，睫毛也不许动一下。现在走过去，把那钱拿过来。很好。现在说话，声音不许抖。  
“谢谢先生。”  
他转身要走；然而后腰突然被抱住了，腰间裹的浴巾险些被扯掉。  
“不……等等，把它还给我。”  
模特儿（兼职舞者）思前想后，仍旧不知是什么泄了密。刚才自己念那句职业用台词的语气吗？还是某个转瞬而逝的细微表情？这帮见鬼的画画儿的，还有他们该死的观察力。职业关系，我俩只是职业关系。  
“先生对刚才的服务有什么不满意吗？下回加送一支免费膝上舞怎么样，反正是熟客，打点折也没问题。”他说，忽略胸口深处的疼痛，扬着下巴头也不回。  
“不，我不是这个意思……把钱还我吧，好不好，”身后那人居然伸过手来试图抢走那几张钞票，另一只手还搂着他的腰，“要不然我一个搞艺术的穷学生，哪有钱吃饭啊……求你啦。”  
他一下子心软了，带点愧疚地把钱塞回“没钱吃饭的穷学生”手里，低着头默默去穿衣服。艺术生抓了抓自己蓬乱的金发，也站到衣柜前，翻出两条领带，出乎意料地一抬手，把其中一条抛给他。  
“这是？”  
“没办法啊，咱们马上要去的那个地方，不打领带不让进嘛。”对方回答说，语调忽然变得有点像撒娇，还带着点小狡猾。  
“……你不是说都没钱吃饭了么。”  
“是呀，可你把钱还给我了，咱们就有钱吃饭了啊。”  
“你明白这看起来像个约会。”  
“这是个约会。”重音落在“是”上。  
“嘿，你知道，关于约会……人家都说：先晚餐，再上床。”重音落在“再”上。  
“我可不记得说过，咱们待会儿不这么干。”  
房门打开，随即关上。房间安静下来。两人离去前忘了关灯。灯光落在房间一角那幅肖像画上：黎明前六点二十分的铁钉将早晨十点一刻的亚麻布绷紧、钉在凌晨差一刻四点的木头画架上，午后差十分三点的画笔上颜料未干。午夜零点十分的赭石色柔软地描绘出那人头发如歌如波的光影，下半夜两点差五分的群青蓝明丽地点亮那人长睫毛下温存带笑的眼睛。在那人颈侧颌下最深的阴影里，同色的笔触纤细宛如发丝，勾出几不可辨的作者签名：St.R.。

 _午夜前十分钟。_  
金发的少年在体位传感装置里猛然坐直身子，吐掉嘴里的呼吸管大口喘气。他用戴着光晕感控手套的双手摸索着摘下矩阵实时全景头盔，在黑暗的房间里露出一个自顾自的微笑。  
“抓到了。”  
不到一秒之后，世界另外的某处，黑发的少年做了与上雷同的一系列动作，然而他在黑暗中露出的表情可不是微笑。  
“糟糕了。”  
他以能做到的最快速度跳起来，抓起早就准备好的逃生包从房子后门冲出去。然而三束警用探照灯立刻从上方照下来，打得他眼前脚下都一片雪亮。天杀的小茶碟，他在心里骂道。就不能哪次来晚一步吗，这帮圆咕隆咚的电子警察。  
“小茶碟”们开始机械播报米兰达警告，这不出他所料；他没想到的是刚播到一半“米兰达”就住了嘴。三束探照灯调整了亮度和角度，半空中投射出某人的脸。  
“嗨，Winter。”  
嗨你个大头鬼，手上还拎着健身包的少年想。你刚黑了NYPD的内网。兼备这份脑汁和狗胆的人，他只能想到一个。  
“就这么大大方方露出你的脸OK吗，Cap？”  
“这你甭管。我上次告诉过你，别再打那幅画的主意。”  
“我上次还叫你亲我的屁股呢。”  
也许是光线问题，黑发少年觉得投影中的人脸红了一红。  
“你至少应该考虑考虑我的提议，因为我可是……”ID叫“Cap”的少年猛地自截话头，咳嗽一声。无论他这个ID其意为何，都肯定不是因为他的头部装饰，ID叫Winter的少年乜斜着对方短短的金发想。  
“……好奇你干嘛不偷别的，光盯着我收藏品里的这幅画不放。”  
“你的收藏品？”黑发少年怒了。“你的收藏品？！那里边的人可是我祖祖祖……祖祖祖爷爷！”  
“可能是吧，”金发少年在投影里一本正经地说，“可画画的人是我祖祖祖祖祖祖爷爷呀。”  
俩人互相瞪了一会儿。  
“不是‘可能是吧’，是‘就是’，我告诉你。”  
“有签名的，我也告诉你。”  
“反正画也在你手里，我就是想争个电子所属权。”  
“被你拿到了，我就成贼啦。”  
俩人继续互相瞪了一会儿。  
“……它是什么样子？”  
“什么？”  
“别装傻。那幅画。它看起来……是什么样子？”  
“还说我装傻。谁都看过它是什么样子。真没看过的话，善用搜索引擎啊。”  
“你……”黑发少年闭了下眼，咽了口唾沫。“我想知道它……真正看起来是什么样子。”  
“面对面看？”  
Winter服输了，彻底地。“面对面看。”  
“用自己的眼睛看，且只用自己的眼睛看？”  
“对——我不要重复你刚才说的。”  
“你是在说——”  
“游戏结束，Cap，游戏结束。”少年试图让自己声音里多点怒火、少点委屈。  
对方笑了。却不是胜利一方该有的那种，得意洋洋的笑法。更像是……如释重负，或者得偿所愿。谁知道。  
“那好，作为交换条件——我想见你。我让你看画，你让我看你。我想知道你真正看起来，是什么样子。面对面。”  
下一秒通讯被切断。三个“小茶碟”重新飞到黑发少年头上打起聚光灯，从刚才停顿的位置接着报米兰达警告。少年扔掉包，双手放到脑后跪在草地上。这没什么，他满不在乎地想。Winter永不会被逮捕。凡是电子的东西都只是数据和指令，而数据可以被修改，指令则永无止休。  
他开始设想，下一次会在什么时间、什么地点，以怎样的形象，与那人相遇。

_Till the end of the line.*_

* * *

 

* line在此也指“指令行”，此外还影射绘画中的线条和时间线。


End file.
